<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【九泽】视讯 by zxdm9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467118">【九泽】视讯</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9'>zxdm9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zxdm9/pseuds/zxdm9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>九泽</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【九泽】视讯</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>锋泽：我们每天都有视讯</p><p>　　我：懂了</p><p>　　在ghs的路上一去不复返（跪</p><p>　　私设九哥去过锋泽新加坡的家</p><p>　　Summary：白日宣淫+phonesex+微道具</p><p>　　大年初二，肆意蔓延的病毒让本身就宅的邱锋泽粘在了家里，继昨天和家人们拼酒打麻将的一天后。</p><p>　　邱锋泽，彻底没事干了。早晨坐在自己的两居室里，录了几首翻唱，给粉丝当福利。正值中午，邱锋泽无聊的刷着手机，突然眼睛一亮，一时兴起给置顶的人发了个视频电话。说实话虽然他们实在是黏糊，可是这个功能还是不常用，毕竟他们的行程都快重合了。也不知道零九会不会放下手游接我电话，邱锋泽也没抱什么希望。出乎意料的，对面几乎秒接。</p><p>　　邱锋泽没抓过的蓬松金发，最上一颗没扣上的白衬衫，猝不及防的映在了屏幕上。陳零九倒是很淡定，与私下别无二致的穿搭，看到邱锋泽慌乱的样子，没脸没皮的笑出了声。</p><p>　　“怎么想到给我打视讯的？”陳零九语气里全是宠溺，几日不见的调皮鬼主动联系他，是又想到什么怪点子了。</p><p>　　“太想零九了，最近都没有喝醉！缺点酒啦。零九要不要来填充一下我空闲的生活啦。”邱锋泽在镜头前手舞足蹈声情并茂的控诉异地恋的悲哀。</p><p>　　“锋泽，你扣子开了”陳零九突然插话到。</p><p>　　“咦？”邱锋泽愣住了，像是没有意识到话题的转变。</p><p>　　“不但想填满你的生活，还想填满你”陳零九眼底闪过一抹狡黠，不意外的看见红晕爬上邱锋泽的脸。真可爱，陳零九愉悦的想到。</p><p>　　“唔，我也想零九。还有好久才见面。”邱锋泽觉得脸上更热了，他说的也是实话。到了年底，两人的工作量陡然变多，即使天天形影不离也抽不出时间来一次酣畅淋漓的性爱。</p><p>　　“那我们要不要试试phonesex”陳零九就像狐狸一样，狡猾的诱导小兔子掉进陷阱里。</p><p>　　“……！零九懂得很多英文哦！”邱锋泽的脑袋当机了一秒，下一秒嘴上又装的毫不在乎。</p><p>　　邱锋泽的脸快红炸了，陳零九在视讯那头看得清清楚楚。邱锋泽听到他明显是哼笑了一声，然后用低沉的嗓音缓缓的把露骨的话传进邱锋泽的耳廓。</p><p>　　“锋泽要把扣子解开哦，然后摸摸自己”</p><p>　　快被充满情欲的空气淹死的邱锋泽迷迷糊糊的想，好像也不错。邱锋泽把手机放在桌面上，白皙修长的手摸上松垮的领口一颗颗解开扣子。</p><p>　　陳零九觉得自己的提议有点过了，手机里的画面过于香艳。生的白净的人全身就挂着一件解开的白衬衫和灰色的底裤，赤裸着坐在黑色的办公椅上，粉嫩的乳尖因为接触到寒冷的空气而挺立。</p><p>　　“锋泽乖，摸摸自己”</p><p>　　邱锋泽抬起手，毫无章法的抚摸上光裸的胸膛，几乎是不受控制的揉过乳尖，来回盯着挺立的地方蹂躏。</p><p>　　看着邱锋泽在屏幕那头玩的开心，陳零九耐心的继续开口“锋泽不能对自己这么温柔哦，想想我是怎么摸你的。我会狠狠的压着它，然后再拽它，你会往后缩，不过你会被快感刺激的软了身体哦”</p><p>　　“哈……嗯”邱锋泽好像真的想到陳零九摸他的时候，那时候满身吻痕的他。指尖用力按上乳头，快感涌上。瞬间全身都卸了力，软成一滩水，不住的喘息。</p><p>　　“可惜不能吸一吸它”</p><p>　　“锋泽下面是不是也硬了？”陳零九得到了满意的效果，看着逐渐眼神迷离的人，再次发声提醒。</p><p>　　邱锋泽的手往下身探去，那里已经一片狼藉，水流的一塌糊涂。握住柱身来回套弄，叠加的快感让他舒服的蜷起了脚趾。呼哈呼哈喘着气的人明显舒服极了，隔着内裤抚摸囊袋的动作陳零九也没错过，邱锋泽明显是忘了视讯，反反复复的碾过马眼，自己把自己伺候的舒服了。</p><p>　　“锋泽，你好色。”陳零九的腹黑一面又发作了，邱锋泽自得其乐的表情让他忍不住开口打断。</p><p>　　“唔…啊……嗯……哈”听到声音的邱锋泽被刺激的弓起了背，一个没忍住就射了满腿的白浊。</p><p>　　“唔……零九……坏蛋…嗯”邱锋泽明显还没从被零九看了自慰全过程的羞耻里走出来，抬起还滴答着黏湿液体的手就要挡住通红的脸。</p><p>　　“锋泽怎么射了呢？不行哦，要惩罚，自己给自己扩张”</p><p>　　邱锋泽倒是很听话，哆嗦着腿拿来了润滑液。冰冰凉凉的，平时都是由陳零九完成的现在要他亲自上阵，手上的里没控制好，一堆就往后穴送，冷的邱锋泽倒吸了一口气。</p><p>　　邱锋泽不知轻重，直接塞了两根手指进去，柔软的肠壁紧紧的包裹着手指，寸步难行。反反复复了几次，都不见有效，邱锋泽急红了眼，张开双腿，把穴口对准镜头，直直的把长条状的润滑液往里塞，后穴疯狂的分泌肠液，可是还是只能堪堪进入一个头。</p><p>　　“锋泽不行哦，要把润滑拔出来，不能用那个。你后面一直都很紧，明明都湿的不行了。去你床头第二层看看。”陳零九看着邱锋泽急切的动作，决定不再逗弄在情欲顶峰的人。</p><p>　　“幹…啊…零九……你”邱锋泽觉得自己真是败了，先不说自己的身体在听了几句骚话之后就敏感的要命，自己竟然不知道陳零九什么时候在这里放了一根假阳具。</p><p>　　“锋泽别害羞，把它放进去哦”</p><p>　　后穴慢慢放松，邱锋泽这个体位两人都能清晰看到那根阳具被一开一合的后穴包裹，然后慢慢吞吃进去。虽然是橡胶制品，但是感觉上坚硬的物什满满当当的塞住了肠道。</p><p>　　“锋泽里面好热，不要再收缩了哦，不然我会忍不住想立刻干你的”陳零九眯了眯眼，沉浸到这场情事里。</p><p>　　邱锋泽弯着身子，试图碰到露在外面的一截。肠壁和有纹路的阳具来回磨蹭，带来了别样的快感。邱锋泽几乎是红着眼睛抽插着阳具，仿佛找到了熟悉的感觉，学着平时陳零九的动作打桩式的顶弄自己。直到那根东西顶上最深处，邱锋泽再也无法忍住满腔甜腻的呻吟，嗯嗯啊啊的大叫出声。不饶过自己般反复刺激着前列腺，手又情不自禁的抚上下身。快感淹没了五官，他已经没空去管那个视讯了，邱锋泽在射晕过去之前唯一的念头，就是这还在白天呢。</p><p>　　陳零九看着邱锋泽房间里淫乱的场景，走进浴室冲了把冷水澡。</p><p>　　不能上头不能上头。</p><p>　　邱锋泽醒来的时候已经是晚上了，那根东西还满满当当的插在里面，拉出来的时候甚至还发出啵的一声。满身的精液处于半湿不湿的状态，邱锋泽满脸黑线的给陳零九发了个表情包。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>